iCamp Half Blood
by daylight-chan
Summary: Sam and Freddie are now dating. Percy and Annabeth are at splitsville and it up to Alex and Nico to bring them together again. Carly won't be single as long as she chooses the right guy. DISCONTINUED :(
1. iPrologue

**Hey! Here is my first ever crossover! **

**Hope you like it!**

"You have to find them." A man said.

"I understand." The boy said.

"You will need 2 more people to go with you." The man continued.

"Yes. I know who to pick." The girl said who was right beside the boy.

"I hope you guys the best." He said.

They walked out of the room and into one place where they can find the two to bring.

"Hey." The girl said.

"How was the talk?" The boy asked.

"Okay I guess."

"We have to go somewhere." The girl said.

"Where?" The younger girl asked.

"Seattle."

**They're going to Seattle who are the going to find?**

**I think you guys know! **

**Review!**


	2. iNew Kids

**Okay here goes the chapter and go!**

**Sam's POV**

I was at my locker grabbing my books and was about to head for class.

_I haven't seen Carly or Freddie today._

_Why would I want to see that nub?_

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker.

"Sammmmm!" A voice behind me said.

I turned my head.

Carly! Where was she when I needed her?

"Have you seen the new boy?" She said with her girlish scream.

"No and I couldn't care less." I turned around hoping that she wouldn't talk about her new crush.

"He is super cute and sweet!" Carly said.

She wasn't going to stop so I joined her.

"What's his name?" I asked her with a dull voice.

"Percy Jackson!"

"Who is he?"

"He's the new kid. He came here today. Weren't you there?" Carly asked.

"I think I was asleep." I said. "So-"

"Guys!" Freddie cut me off. "Have you seen the new girl? She is so smart and pretty."

"Percy has nice green eyes."

"Her name is Annabeth Chase."

"STOP!" I shouted at the both froze. "I get it now! Percy and Anna-whatever her face transferred to Ridgeway. Got it!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I heard a loud noise coming from the teacher's lounge.

A couple of screams and breaking.

The door's glass broke and revealed to be a fire.

Everyone in the hall screamed and ran outside and a kid pulled the fire alarm.

"Ahhh!" A girl voice said.

"Oh my god! Someone's in there." Carly said. "We have to help!"

Carly, Freddie and I went inside ignoring the fire, which wasn't that big.

A girl was thrown to the wall and was knock out.

"Alex!"A boy voice screamed. "Nico, go get her!"

There was giant ugly monster in front of us and was spiting out fire!

A boy with black hair popped out of nowhere and grabbed the girl and looked at us.

His eyes widen with shock.

"Run!" He said to us and we didn't have to have him say it again.

We all ran away from that room.

**Review! **


	3. iMeet Two Strangers

**Hey! Yes there is gonna be Percabeth! So don't worry!**

**So here is the chapter!**

**Freddie's POV**

We were smart to run.

The black hair boy was holding on to the girl who was hit in his arms.

We went to the nurse's room.

The boy put the girl down on the large table.

"Oh my god! She's bleeding!" Carly screamed.

I looked closer and saw that there was a huge amount of blood coming from the side of her head.

Carly rushed to get band-aids and the kid went to get a wet towel.

The girl's head was fine and she woke up.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked her.

The girl was kinda cute. Her long black hair was behind her back and tied into a side ponytail and she was wearing a tight purple T-shirt that says 'GIRLS RULE', tight jeans and black boots.

"I'll live!" She said to him.

It remind me of Sam.

The girl turned and saw us in shock. It seems like she was going to pass out.

"Did they?" She turned to the boy. He nodded.

"All of it?" She asked. He nodded again.

She looked at us more closely and examine each of us.

"They might be." She said to them.

"Carly, they might be bad guys." I whisper to Carly.

"How can they? It's just two cute kids." Carly whispered back.

"What is your names?" The girl asked.

"Um. I'm Carly, this is Freddie and that's Sam." Carly said.

"I thought so. iCarly right?"

"Why is that a question?" Sam asked with anger in her tone.

"So who are you guys?" Carly asked.

"I'm Alex that's Nico. Oops. " She covered her mouth with both her hands.

"So Alex, can you explained anything about what just happened?" Carly asked her sweetly.

"I can't tell you! But, do you guys have parents or guardians?" She asked.

This girl might be a psycopath.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes as if she heard what I thought.

The two looked at each other and then at us.

They walked past us and they left the room.

"That was weird." Sam said.

**What will happen next?**

**Find in the next one! ;-)**


	4. iTalk to the Guardians

**Hey! Been working on it for a while.**

**Saving the awesome parts for later!**

**Carly's POV**

I kept playing yesterday over and over again.

Why was those two kids doing at Ridgeway anyway?

I slammed my locker.

"Hi Carly." Sam said.

"Hey." I said to her. "So Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"WAS YESTERDAY FOR REAL?" I screamed.

Freddie came to us. "Hey guy." He said calmly.

"I'm freaking out!" I said grabbing his collar.

"Carly! Relax." Freddie said.

"Relax? How can I when I'm having nightmares?" I screamed.

"Me too." Freddie admitted.

"I know it's hard." Sam admitted too.

"What really happened anyway?" I asked getting myself together.

"I'll talk about it later but now lets all stay calm." Freddie said.

We all agreed and went to class.

**Alex's POV**

I walked inside the Shay's apartment with Percy.

"Hello?" Percy shouted in the lonely apartment.

A man came down the stairs.

"Oh hello."

"Hi. Are you Spencer Shay?" Percy asked.

"Yes I am."

"I'm Alex Dawn and this is Percy Jackson." I introduced.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." He said to me.

I pulled my hand to the right and he pulled his hand to the left.

And viseversa.

I decided it was getting stupid and I patted him on the head.

"What is this about?" He asked us.

"It about your sister, Carly Shay." Percy said.

"Oh I'm sorry if she nagged at you. You know she is a nagger." He said.

"No it's not that but thanks for the tip." He said and they both started a conversation about how naggy girls get.

"Percy! Forcus!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah. So I'm a demigod from Camp Half Blood." Percy went on.

"Oh so you're here to take Carly for the summer right?" He asked.

"Yes. You been there before?"

"Yeah. The camper made me think it was naked day." He said. (Stole from iCarly on iTwin)

"Okay lets cut to the chase. We need to know what is her godly parent."

"Oh Apollo."

"Okay. Can you have her pack when she gets home? We need to get her out as soon as possible." Percy asked.

"Sure."

We walked into the apartment across the Shay's, the Bensons.

"Hello?" We walked into the apartment.

The apartment was clean and neat.

"Hello." A lady, about 20, said.

"Hello Ms. Benson." Percy said.

"Hello. So you're here to get Freddie?" She asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much" I said to her.

She got out a small notepad out. "Names please. "

"Alex and Percy?" I said.

"Age."

"13 and 16"

"Ms. Benson. We really need to know who is Freddie's godly parent." Percy said.

"Hades. " She said.

"Yay! A cousin. " I said without thinking.

"You are..."

"Poseidon's kids."

"Well she doesn't look like it." She said.

"Oh you have to point out the eyes do you?" I screamed.

Sure my eyes are brown and not the color eyes of Poseidon.

I have my mother's eyes and my father hair.

"Alex. Let's not start with this." He said to me. "Alex is special. "

"Oh." She said.

"Oh" I repeated after her with a dull tone.

"Anyway. We need Freddie to be packing and ready to leave." Percy went on.

"Okay."

"We'll come and pick him up." Percy and I headed for the door.

**Well you know what to do!**

**Oh and sorry for the late update.**

**Click the button below! **


	5. iAm going to Camp?

**This the shortest one yet.**

**Don't worry the next one will be longer!**

**Carly's POV**

I waked to my apartment.

"Spencer! I'm home." I shouted.

"Where's Spencer?" Sam asked as she walk towards the kitchen.

"Carly!" Spencer shout. He ran down and he fell and rolled down.

"Spencer!" I ran towards him.

He got up on his own. "Carly!" He said. "You are going to camp!"  
"Really? Where?" I asked happily.

"To.. Camp Fun-A-Lot." He said.

I knew he was lying.

"Spencer!" I said again.

"Okay let's go pack!" Spencer pushed her towards the stairs.

"Okay okay." I walked to the stairs. "Bossy."

"You leave tomorrow!" Spencer said.

Tomorrow?

That early to go to camp.

**Freddie's POV**

I walked into my apartment. I saw that my mom was home.

_Mom's home already?_

"Mom?" I walked into my room and saw my mom packing my stuff.

"Freddie!" My mom said.

"What's going on?"

"Freddie. You're going to camp." My mom said.

"Really? Where?" I asked her.

"You'll know when you get there." My mom said.

"So I'm going to camp that I don't even know?"

"Don't speak to me that way Freddie. You need a bath." She grabbed my arm.

"I don't need a bath!" I screamed.

**Review! **


	6. iJumped off the Van

**Okay! start reading!**

**Carly's POV**

The next day, Spencer woke me up and told me to get dress and get downstairs.

So, I did what he told me to do and got downstairs to eat breakfast.

I made pancakes and placed them on the table to eat.

Spencer came out of his room and went to the kitchen.

He took one of my pancakes and ate it.

"Hey!" I said.

"Come on Carly! Let's go." He said.

"Okay, okay." I said. I ate one pancake and placed the plate in the sink.

We headed out. Spencer got my suitcase and I grabbed my bag.

When we walked out, I saw that Freddie was heading out too.

"Carly. You guys heading out?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, you too?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We were at the parking lot and we saw a huge red van there.

"Hey Carly, Fredbag." Sam said.

"Sam?" I said. "What are you doing here."

She dropped a large gym bag on the ground.

"When I went home my mom started yelling at a bush." She explained. "Then she told me that I'm going to a camp. She gave a place I was suppose to meet the camp people and so I'm here."

"Well. I'm here for camp." Freddie said.

"So am I." I said.

"Wait. I have to go to camp with Fredbag." Sam said.

"You don't have to be mean to Freddie all the time." I said.

"Yeah!" Freddie said.

"Oh great! We're not at camp yet and you're already fight!" A voice behind us said.

I turned and saw a girl wearing black t-shirt, jeans and black boots standing on top of the van.

"Alex?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Alex jumped off.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"Getting you to camp. Duh!" She said to him.

"Wait. You're only 11."

"I'm 13 and get on." She snapped at him.

She grabbed our stuff.

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico! Gonna help or not?" She asked.

A boy about her age got out of the van. He was wearing all black.

He grabbed my suitcase and Freddie's and placed it in the back.

"What's in this bag? Fat cakes?" She asked.

"Yeah. So?" Sam said.

Oh Sam and her fat cakes.

She put in the back.

Nico opened the van door. "Coming in?"

Freddie, Sam and I hopped in the van. I saw in the front was Percy and Annabeth.

Percy was in the driver's seat.

"Percy. You can drive?" I asked him.

He turned around and I saw his sparkling green eyes.

"Yeah. Kinda." He said.

"What he meant was he can drive but without adult supervision." Annabeth explained.

"I almost passed the test." He said.

Alex and Nico sat in the front row and we sat in the back.

I looked out the window and saw Spencer waving goodbye. I waved back.

Alex and Nico turned to us.

"So ready for camp?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I guess." said.

"I'm not! Fredork is coming." Sam said.

"Why do you have to insult me ever time, Puckett?" Freddie asked.

"Cause I can!" Sam said.

They started bickering.

"Guy stop fighting!" I said.

"Hey! Hey!" Alex said. "HEY NO FIGHTING IN THE VAN!"

They both stopped and sat in their seats quietly.

"So how's the camp like?" I asked.

"Cool. I guess." Alex said.

"Define the word cool, Alex." Nico said.

"Stop being negative Nico." Alex said to him.

"Where are we right now?" Freddie asked.

"Outside of Seattle." Annabeth said. Her blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

I noticed that she had grey eyes for the first time.

"We need to get to New York fast, Percy." Alex said.

"I know that!" Percy said sarcasticlly.

I looked at my PearPhone and saw it was 8:00 AM.

_8:00 already. I woke up at 6:00. Wow! Time flys._

I felt a large bang in the van.

"What was that?" Sam and Freddie asked at the same time.

I looked at the window and saw that we were above ground.

We were flying.

"Percy...is this suppose to happen?" Alex said.

"No..." He answered.

Annabeth looked out the window and screamed at closed the window.

"Griffin!" She said.

_Griffin? The guy I dated._

"I thought Griffins don't exist!" Alex said.

"I thought that too before I found out I was demigod." Percy said.

_Demi-what?_

"Percy! You ruinned the suprise!" Alex yelled.

"Demigod?" Freddie repeated.

"What's a demigod, Fredward?" Sam asked.

"A de-"

"A demigod is half god and half human." Annabeth explained.

"I read about them. I thought they were just a myth!" Freddie said.

"Well, guess what! It isn't!" Alex said.

**Freddie's POV**

"What!" I screamed.

"Demigods are real and so are the gods." Nico expained.

"So all the things about the gods are real?" I asked.

Alex nodded.

"So every god is real?" I asked.

Nico nodded.

"So what are you guys?" I asked.

"Demigods." Percy said.

My mouth dropped.

"Hey isn't that the Empire State Building?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah it is." Percy said.

"We're in New York already?" Nico said.

"We're flying to Long Island." Alex said looking out the window.

"Or over it." Nico said.

"We have to jump!" Percy said.

"Are you crazy!" Carly asked.

"A little bit." Alex said.

"Grabbed your suitcases." Annabeth said.

I looked at her long blonde hair and grey eyes.

Then I felt a large suitcase on my chest.

"Freddie! You coming?" Sam asked.

For once she called me Freddie.

Annabeth and Percy jumped off and landed in the ocean.

"Oh man." Carly said.

"Don't worry all you have to do is jump and you'll be safe." Alex said.

"Jumping off the van isn't safe." Carly panicked.

"Do what we did when we were in Japan." Sam said.

"What!" I asked. Sam pushed me off the van and I landed in the water.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a bubble. Yes. A bubble.

I looked around and saw that Percy and Annabeth was with me.

I still had my suitcase with me luckily.

We were finally on shore.

I found my self soaking wet.

"Haha! I win!" Alex said.

I looked up and saw that the girls and Nico was already on shore.

"How did you-" I asked but then something caught my eye.

I looked and saw that there was a there was a giant area with people.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood you guys." Annabeth said patting my back.

My heart bounce.

"Wait! We're half-bloods?" Carly asked.

"It's another word to say demigod." Percy said. "And yes. Yes you are."

"Wait. What about you guys?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You didn't answered my question yet." I said.

"Well we're already here so why not tell them." Annabeth said. "I'm Athena's daughter."

_So that's why she was so smart._

"Freddie, who is Athena?" Carly asked me.

"Athena. Goddess of wisdom." Annabeth explained before I could.

"I'm the son of Poseidon." Percy said.

I looked at him and saw he was dry. Not a single drop of water on him.

"I'm the son of Hades. But I thought you guys would know that." Nico said.

"No...we didn't." We tried to hide it.

"Yes you did." Alex said.

"Okay kinda." Carly said.

"What are you Alex?"

"Poseidon." She said.

"You don't looked like it." I said without thinking.

"Oh so your mom said it and now you. Okay I'm gonna.." She walked towards me. But Percy grabbed her waist, stopping her.

"Ever thought that 'hey maybe this girl has her mom's eyes and her dad's hair!'" She said with a groaned.

"Way to go, Benson!" Sam said.

"So what about us?" Carly asked.

"Well, you guys were lucky that we found out from your parents." Percy explained. "Some people don't find out until they were claimed."

"Lucky you." Alex said, still mad.

"So, let's go bro." Nico said to me.  
"I'm.." I said.

"Yup!"

"Carly. You are Apollo. And Sam you are Hermes." Annabeth said.

"That explains it." I said.

Sam gave me her _I gonna kill you _look.

_Great two people who are about to kill me._

We headed to our cabins.

Nico showed me our cabin. It was dark and black.

As expected.

I placed my suitcase on the top bunk and laid on the one below it.

And soon I went fast asleep.

**told you!  
Review! **


	7. i'M the 5th Wheel!

**Okay! Thank you for the review and alerts! *hugs people***

**So here is the chapter! **

-**Freddie's POV**

The next day, I walked out with Nico. He said that me, Sam and Carly were having a 'chat' with the others.

We arrived at a huge cabin. When we walked in, I saw Carly, Sam, Percy, Annabeth and Alex already there.

"Ah. So this is Freddie." A man in the wheelchair said.

"Hi. You are.." I said.

"Freddie, this is Chiron. Our teacher." Annabeth introduced.

"Oh."

"Sit down Freddie." Chiron said.

I sat in the seat close to Sam and Carly.

"Freddie, Sam, Carly. Since you are new here you will have personal trainners." Chiron said.

"Really? Who?" Carly asked.

Percy, Annabeth, Alex and Nico looked at 3 of us with a smile.

"These 4 will." He said. "They are the best that I know. They will train you in battle skills."  
_Uh-oh. _

Percy had on a blue T-shirt and jeans, Annabeth had on a white blouse and jeans, Alex had on a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and a short leather jacket and Nico had on a black t-shirt and black jeans.

We were at the battle arena.

A giant dog was coming towards us. "Stop Mrs.O' Leary!" Percy said and the giant black dog stopped. He patted the dog on the head.

"Aw. He likes dogs." Carly said.

"Okay so lets start with fighting." Annabeth said.

"You can take swords." Alex said putting a bag of weapons on the ground.

"Cool!" Sam said and grabbed a large thick sword.

I widen my eyes thinking about what she would do with it.

"Hey what's this?" Carly asked holding up a bow and arrow.

"It's a bow Carly" I said.

"Cool." She said.

"Let's start with swords first." Alex said.

Carly dropped the bow and took the thinnest sword.

I took the sword that wasn't small or large.

"Okay so Alex why don't you go and teach them first." Annabeth said.

"Sure." Alex said.

I looked at her. "Where's you're sword?" I asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. She went into her boot and dug out something and showed us.

"A pen?" Sam asked.

"What does a pen do?" Carly asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"You guys are gonna get it." Nico said behind us.

Alex clicked the pen and it turned into a sword. "Who's first?"

"He is." Carly said.

"This guy does." Sam said.

"What!" I screamed.

"Come on! Someone has to!" Alex said putting her hand on her hips.

"Okay." I stepped forward. "I have to warn you I have been to fencing class."

"Wow." She said dully. "That's great."

She ran to me and she knocked me sword out of my hand and knock me to the ground.

"But this isn't fencing." She said to me.

She grabbed my arm and got me up.

"Fredbag got beaten by a 13 year old girl." Sam said.

I don't know why she said that. She got beaten by her and Carly got beaten before it even started.

"Well. What do you got Annabeth?" Alex asked.

"Well, Sam needs to work on defense skills, Freddie needs to work on fighting skills and Carly needs to work on both." Annabeth said.

_God, she's pretty._

"Wow you guys are really bad." Nico said.

"Thank you, Nico!" Carly said.

"He's stating a fact." Alex backed him up.

"Oh we get it!" I said.

"I don't think they can take on Capture the Flag." Nico said to Alex.

"Capture the Flag?" Sam said. "What is it? A lame Benson game?"

I gave her a look.

"No it's a game. We play it every Friday." Alex explained.

"2 teams, 2 flags, fighting, 1 team wins." Nico said.

"Oh I like how this is going." Sam smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"So it's like capture the flag the game?" Carly said.

"Yes but you use real swords not toys." Nico said.

"I'm really liking this game." Sam smiled.

"You really want to? Cause I almost got killed in one." Alex asked.

"Sure why not?" Sam said,

"But she said that we have a choice. And she also said that she almost got killed in one." Carly said.

"We're in!" Sam said,

I widen my eyes. Sam just did something without our permisson.

So Sam like.

"Okay. Tomorrow. Meet us here and we'll walk you to the game." Alex said.

"Annabeth you're turn." Nico said.

Annabeth stood up from the bench that she was sitting on and walked to us.

"Okay I 'll be teaching you how to shoot a bow and arrow." Annabeth said.

"I think Carly is gonna love that." Nico muttered.

So, Annabeth taught us how to shoot a bow and arrow. Which I'm really bad at.

**Sam's POV **

Practicing with Fredlumps and Carly is really boring.

I think watching my mother screaming at my cat seem more entertaining.

Freddie seems like he was flirting with Annabeth and Carly is flipping her hair around Percy and acting all cute.

_Ugh!_

Freddie and Carly are so screwed up.

Annabeth shows Freddie how to shoot it.

That nub is really desperate to get her.

_Wait. Why would I care about that nub?_

"So you just pull the string and you have to get aim." Annabeth explained for the 10th time.

Freddie shoot the arrow and it was on the target.

"Good job Freddie!" Annabeth patted Freddie's back.

I rolled my eyes.

_Freddie has to see that she is so not interested. Wait! I don't mean that I am! Ugh! I hate that dork!_

I turned to see Carly still twisting her brown soft hair and talking to Percy.

_I think I'm the 5th wheel._

**Does Sam like Freddie? **

**Well find out in the next chapter.**

***Evil laugh* .**


	8. iCapture the Flag

**Wow! I can't believe that no one has even asked about Alex or Drew yet!**

**Luv ya!**

**Read!**

**Carly's POV**

I woke up the next day.

_Friday. _I thought looking at the calender.

"Hey. Are you Carly Shay from iCarly?" A kid about 13 or 14 asked me.

"That's me!" I said.

"Hey don't you practice with Alex, Nico, Annabeth and Percy?"

Hearing Percy's name made me smile.

"Yeah." I said sweetly as I enter my own world.

"Carly?"

I broke out. "Yeah. So do you know them?" I asked.

"Oh I know Alex more than all of them. Last year, I meet Alex. She almost made me drown. Don't get her mad."

"I remember that." I said gulping.

"So...did they said anything about me..." He asked me.

"No. But Alex told me to say hi to a kid name, Drew." I said.

"I'm Drew!" He snapped.

I backed away. "Okay.."

"Ready for Capture the Flag?" Drew asked.

"Not really. Is it dangerous?" I asked.

"No. If you call real swords and running for your life dangerous then yes." He said.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"It's okay as long as you're not around Clarisse and the Ares kids then you'll live." He said to me.

"Clarisse? Ares?" I asked looking confused.

"Man you really need to get a 'large books of the gods'. Ares, the god of war. Clarisse La Rue." That reminds me of Nevel. "She is the daughter of Ares. She's pretty tough. She gotten a little bit nicer ever since she started dating Chris Rodriguez."

"She's dating?"

"Yeah. She and Chris were good friends and then after the whole Titan Labyrinth thing and the whole Chris crazy thing, he got better with the crazy, then they started dating." "Labyrinth? Titan?" I asked again.

"Okay you need to borrow this book. And have Annabeth and Chiron about Greek Myths." He went to his bunk and took a book thats says 'Large Books of the Gods'.

He gave me the book.

"Drew. We have to go." A kid called him.

"Coming!" He shouted then me turned to me. "Read it and remember it." He left me.

And I walked my way to the arena.

**Sam's POV**

I looked at Carly and saw that she was sitting on the bench and reading a big book.

I rolled my eyes and walked to her.

"Hey Carls." I asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading this book about the gods. Drew told me to read it." Carly said not looking up from the book.

"Drew?" I asked.

"Yeah. Drew is from my cabin and he said to be friends with Alex."

"Where is Alex anyway?" Freddie asked.

"I'm here!" Alex said running to us.

"Where were you?" Annabeth asked.

"Pegasus Riding." She said. "Me and Blackjack made plans but I have to teach you people."

"What you have Pegasus?" Freddie asked.

"Why do you care Benson?" I asked.

He ignored me.

"Hey. Is that Drew's book?" Alex asked, walking over to Carly.

"Yeah. He said things about what happened before we came. Can you tell us?" Carly asked.

Alex looked at Annabeth. Her face was blank with no expression.

She walked out, angry.

"Annabeth!" Alex said. "Percy, go get her!"

Percy ran to her.

Carly looked a bit upset.

"You want to know. I'll tell you." Alex and Nico said, looking at each other.

**Percy's POV**

I chased after Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" I shouted.

I grabbed her hand and twirled her to me.

"Annabeth. Look at me!" I said to her.

She turned away from me not showing her face.

"Annabeth! Annabeth look at me!" I grabbed both her hands.

"WHAT!" She shouted.

"What is wrong that was years?" I said.

"It still hurt." She said to me.

I hugged her with all me might.

"I know it does I was there." I said to her ear.

She hugged me back.

"But no one will forget what he did." I said to her.

I kissed her forehead.

"Let's go back." I said. She nodded her head and we walked together. Hand in hand.

**Freddie's POV**

Alex told us about Annabeth and a guy named, Luke.

"So the Titans was having a war and Luke was part of it. Luke came to his senses and choice right from wrong." Alex said.

"Yay!" Carly said.

"Yeah. Right." Nico said.

"What happened next?" I asked.

She looked sad. "He died."

"Oh my god." She said.

"Wanna heard the worse part? Annabeth and Percy was there when he killed himself." Nico said to us.

"Oh my GOD!" Carly said again.

"Annabeth is still sad about so don't mention it." Alex said.

"Yeah a lot of people died in the war." Nico said.

"Why? Why would you say that?" Alex asked.

"Oh come on how many campers died." I asked.

"Um. I don't know. MANY!" Alex shouted.

"There was Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. Silena Beaurgard, daughter of Aphrodite." Nico said naming all the people who died.  
"Was she pretty?" I asked.

"What is with you?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah she was and she had a BOYFRIEND!" Alex snapped.

"It was Beckendorf." Nico added.

"Oh."

"She was the head of the Aphrodite Cabin." Alex said.

"Yeah until she died." Nico added.

Alex turned to him and slapped him the the head.

"Just talk about it." She said. "And don't tell her we told you."

We went on with the lessons.

**No one's POV**

Freddie, Sam and Carly were getting ready for Capture the Flag.

"We shouldn't do this." Carly said. "We just got here 2 days ago!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Hey. She said we'll be fine. Just not around the Ares kids." Sam said. "So if you guys don't want to be in the action, then step out of it."

"I'm staying with Nico and Alex." Freddie said.

"You're such a nub." Sam said.

"I don't need that." Freddie shouted.

"Yeah you do." Sam said back.

"What do Percy do?" Carly ask. "Does he stay in the side?"

"Nope!"

They turned around and saw Alex.

"Percy is in the action and so does Annabeth." Alex was standing on the table where the armor was. "So I think that it is the best choice to stay with me and Nico."

She jumped off.

"Come on. Let's go." Nico said. His sword was Stygian Iron and was hanging at his side.

Carly backed up as he walks closer to her with the sword at his side.

"I'm not going hurt you." Nico said sarcasticlly.

"Yeah but still..." Carly said.

"We don't have weapons with us." Freddie said.

"Don't worry. Before we came here we visit the forge. We had Hephaestus kids make you these. " Alex said.

Nico gave her a bag and threw it to Freddie.

"Don't worry it won't kill you." Nico said.

"Good to know." Freddie placed the bag on the table and opened it.

"Carly gets a bow and a arrows, Sam gets the sword that's silver and Freddie gets the sword that looks like mine but a little bit smaller." Nico said.

"Wow! I get a bow and the little bagy thing with the arrows." Carly cheered.

"They have a name for that you know." Freddie said.

"Yeah but I don't really care enough." She said.

Freddie ignored her.

In the game, Percy and Annabeth went for the flag while Freddie, Carly and Sam were with Nico and Alex.

They were at their side protecting their flag.

Alex walked to the river stream that was near and stayed there for a while.

She heard footsteps towards her and she pretended that she didn't know.

She raised her had a little and the water was rising up.

The person walked even closer and Alex twirled and the water turned into ice shooting at the person.

He ducked. "Great job, Alex."

"Drew?" Alex asked.

"I came to check on you!" Drew said.

"I could've killed you."

"But you didn't."

"Yeah, but-"

"AHHH!" A voice screamed.

"Carly?" Alex said and she ran towards the voice with Drew following.

Carly was freaking out and don't know what to do.

Freddie was cutted badly and Sam was knocked out and Carly was scared.

"CARLY!" Alex shouted.

Carly looked over to Alex with relieve.

Alex looked at the person who injured Freddie and hit Sam.

"Sherman." Alex said.

"Doesn't Sherman have anything else to do?" Drew asked.

Sherman is an Ares kid who picks on people a lot and even pranks Clarisse. No one would ever do that.

Sherman walks towards the flag. Alex acts quick and gets her sword, Cora, out and leaps towards him.

Sherman had his spear with him and blocks Alex's attack.

There were a couple cuts on Alex and Sherman.

"Drew, go get Freddie!" Alex shouted.

Drew got Freddie and Sam.

Alex thought fast and went under Sherman's arm and slammed his back with her sword's handle. Sherman was knock out and out of the way.

Chiron blew his horn and the game was over.

Alex looked at their flag and saw it was still there. Which means they won!

**What do you think?**

**huh?**

**iSam's Mom is coming on September the 11th! Can't wait! . *girlish scream***


	9. iRealized

**Yes Carly seems OOC and about the godly parents.**

**Freddie's godly parent. I just had the idea.**

**Carly's godly parent. It is because of Spencer's creativity in art so I choose that.**

**Sam's godly parent. Okay I know that people say Sam should be in Ares but I have a reason. Sam seems like a good pickpocket so Hermes is the god of the thieves. So hope you get the the whole thing. **

**Thanks for the reviews too!**

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddie? Freddie? FREDDIE!" A voice said.

I woke up. I found myself in a strange place.

"Don't worry this is the infirmary." I saw the person who was talking to me. Annabeth.

I looked to my left and saw that Sam was resting.

"Oh yeah. Sam was knock out." I said remembering what had happened. "Wait. Who won?"

Annabeth smiled. "Us. Thanks to Percy. He got the flag and I heard that Alex protected the flag when you were knock out with Sam." She explained.

"Wait! What did Alex do?" I asked looking into her sparkling grey eyes.

"Alex protecting our flag and we found Sherman knocked out and Alex all cutted up." Annabeth said.

_Whoa, Alex can take on that big guy? _

"You'd be suprised what Alex can do." Annabeth said. "I thought that she would be like Percy. Well I was correct. She is strong, nice, brave and cute."

_Cute?_

"Alex is okay. Her cuts weren't as deep." She assured. "The Apollo kids will help you band-aid up. Will!" She called.

A guy with light golden hair and light brown eyes came to 'band-aid' me up.

I was all ban-aided and was about to leave but then Sam woke up.

"Ow! My head hurts." Sam said rubbing the back of her head.

"Sam. You okay?"

"No! My head hurts!" Sam screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "You banged your head on the ground when Sherman pushed you."

"Oh yeah that's what happened." Sam said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Sam gave me a confused look. "What are you saying?"

"It's my fault that you got hurt." I said blaming myself.

"No it's not your fault, Freddie." Sam said.

"Really cause I'm the guy and I'm suppose to protect you and Carly." I said.

Sam laughed. "You don't always have to and I should have been careful."

I looked in her blue eyes. "Right... " I said.

"Hey it was my fault you got hurt really badly." Sam said.

"Strange that you blame youself, Puckett." I said.

Sam sighed. "I know. Enjoy it while it last."

Sam and I laughed.

I love these times with Sam. It's has been a long time since I every been alone.

_Wait! I don't like Sam do I? No wait! I'm suppose to like Annabeth!_

'Oh. Please. You can tell that Annabeth likes Percy!' A voice inside my head said.

_Get out of my head! Don't talk when I'm thinking hard._

'You can look right at Annabeth's face and can tell that she is totally into Percy! Like she said he is nice, strong, brave, and cute.'

_Oh so I like Sam? _

'Yeah you do! Remember? Or do I have to bring it up?'

"Freddie? Freddie?" I broke out and looked at Sam.

Her blue eyes sparkled like Annabeth's but her's was more prettier and brighter.

_Oh my god! I like Sam Puckett!_

**Like I said I am a Seddie fan so I just had to do this! **

**Review! **


	10. iDeets

**Hey! For the last chapter it was suppose to be combined with chapter 8 but I did it by accident. Sorry! **

**So here is the chapter!**

**Alex's POV:**

I looked out the window staring at the rain as I stab my pasta.

_It's raining very hard _I thought.

I felt tried after the game and I can't stop but worry about Freddie and Sam.

I looked over to the Hades Cabin table and saw Freddie eatting like nothing happened.

I looked over to the the Hermes Cabin table and saw Sam doing the same thing!

How could these people be like that?

I don't get these people at all.

I pulled my long black hair back and tied it into a ponytail.

I sighed for a moment and looked at my drink. Water. Yep only water.

Nothing much to drink at all.

I looked at it for a while and I lifted my pointer finger a little bit high and the water responded.

The water rised for a while until Percy gave me his look. The 'no playing with food' look.

When did he became my wife?

I looked at Carly's table. I saw her laughing and talking with the Apollo kids.

Man, it looks like the Aphrodite kids all over again.

I took a glance at the Aphrodite kids' table and make sure not to look too long.

They both look pretty much the same to me.

I was finished with my dinner and sat in a chair and stared at the rain.

Karalin walked out and sat next to me. "Hey."

"Hey." I said to her.

I looked at her long dirty blonde hair that was all over her face.

Karalin is my best friend. One of my best friends. She was the first person I ever became friends with in the Hermes Cabin.

She sat in the chair next to me. "Anything new?" She asked me. She likes to be given the deets.

"Heard that the iCarly gang is here?" I asked her. She might have because the word travels fast.

"Yeah." She laid back.

"Heeeeeyyyyy." A voice said.

I saw red hair and knew who it was.

"Hey Clare." I said to her.

Clare. She is my also one of my best friends. She is the daughter of Aphrodite. She and I met when she dropped a makeup kit on me. Lucky I survived.

She hair was tied into a side ponytail and she added pink hair clips that were hearts.

That what you expected from a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

She flipped her bright magenta hair.

"So have you heard about the iCarly gang?" She asked. Clare, the queen of gossip. (To me)

Karalin sat up. "Yup! It's spreading." She said to her.

I missed the time when the girls and I really had to get to talk about stuff.

"I heard that you get to train them right?" Clare asked me.

I rolled my eyes and yet showed a little smile. "Yes." I said dully.

"It's not fun is it?" Karalin know me very well.

"No chiz." I said. After hearing Sam and Freddie saying that, it was now stuck in my head.

"What is chiz?" Clare asked.

"I heard it's a german sausage," Karalin said. "So what do they do?" She asked me.

"Everything we do." I heard my phone vibrate. I took out my blue pearphone I got for my 13th birthday.

I looked at the message and rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" Clare asked.

"Just a stupid text from Jessica." I replied as I put it back in my leather boot.

I have a reason to wear boots most of the time. One is that I need it for holding things like Cora and two is it looks good on me.

Jessica is like my arch enemy in school. She is popular and mean. She got my cell phone number from some dude and now she goes and text me saying that her life is _way_ better than mine.

"What does it say?" Karalin asked.

I sighed. "Oh hi Alex. Still at camp? Well I'm so sorry that you have to go to the muddy camp while I go swimming and getting a tan!" I said trying to sound like icky Jessica.

"Gods! Why does she hate you?" Clare asked.

"I don't know!" I replied with the same tone she was using.

"What do you guys think about Drew?" Clare asked.

I think I almost went into a stroke. "Drew? As in our Drew?" I asked her.

"Well he looks a bit different this year." Clare pointed at him.

He was a bit taller and his voice got deeper. She might have a point.

We watch as he and the other Apollo kids play around and talk.

Drew had short brown hair and has brown eyes. Drew was the first guy friend I knew.

"Wait. You guys find Drew attractive?" I asked the two.

"Kinda..." They both said.

"You guys. I really wonder why it had to be you guys." I said.

"It's cause you love us!" Clare said.

I just ignored it and continued to give the deets.

**This is when you got the deets about a boy. Nice! **

**So who should Alex be with? **

**Any questions about Alex's friends?**

**Review! **


	11. iLike

This is review from APOLLOxx909. Hope your happy dude you're in a shout out!

Here is the review about the last chapter...

Not much description in this chapter. Anyway, campers don't eat in their cabins. They eat in the Dining Pavilion. Also, it doesn't rain in the camp unless someone wants it to. Also, campers can choose their drinks just by saying it and the goblet will fill up with the drink. They don't only drink water. Also, a mistake I found was, "When did he became my wife?" Wife? Percy? Unless Percy turned into a girl, and Alex become a Lesbian, then I'll understand that. Anyway, change 'wife' to 'husband' or something. Or even better, just delete that whole sentence. Also, Percy won't care much about people playing with their food. That's a bit OOC. This chapter had no point at all and it was boring. It's just about people eating, texting, and having feelings for whoever Drew is. Change the chapter and add more desription, PLEASE!

**Okay. I don't want to judge you or anything cause I not like that. But this is a crossover for both Percy Jackson and iCarly. **

**So if you seen iCarly before then you could see that in a episode Carly said 'When did you become my wife?' you know that a wife is like naggy and annoying. It does mean that Percy is a girl or anything like that. Alex is a girl and she is straight. That means into guys. Hope you know that. I didn't say that it was in the cabins, it was in the dinning hall and maybe Alex wanted water. huh? I want water all the time. Okay since Percy found out Alex is his sister (Half) then I picture it like a older brother phase. Like when you have a older brother and you know that they love you a lot and they protect you from getting hurt and sometimes it is really annoying when they start acting like mom. I should know. I have a older brother and he seems really protective of me sometimes and tells me stuff that my mom or dad would say. But since I grown a bit, I don't have to have him say that to me anymore so he does that to my younger brother and sister. Really annoying. So I hope that clears the whole 'Wife' thing. **

**Okay the whole talking part was about Drew which is Alex and the girls' guy friend. This is a ROMANCE and HUMOR so it has to have romance for the other characters! That is why at the end of chapter 9 I asked who should Alex be with. I really hope people review about that question cause I seriously stuck in between Drew or Nico. Help! **

**So that's all! Wait one more. Yeah CrystalLuna13! Seddie forever! **

**Now read! **

**Freddie's POV**

When did I like Sam? Well there was that time when we kissed on the fire escape but that was just to get it over with.

I tried to get it off my mind but I can't.

Sam is everywhere.

I went to the arena like I always do. I went there a little bit early.

As I walk in I saw Sam there practicing.

I can't see her now. Not when I have feelings for her.

Man up Freddie!

I walked up to Sam. "Hey." I said. "What are you doing?"

"Praticing, Fredifer." She looked at me up and down.

I stared at her blue eyes as they move around.

"Eww. Stripes." She said and went back to practicing.

I looked down at my shirt and saw it was a blue and grey striped shirt. I rolled my eyes ignoring what Sam said about the shirt.

"Why are you practicing this early?" I asked her.

Her long blonde curls almost hitted my face. "Cause I don't have anytime for it later. Duh!" She said to me. Her blonde hair hit my face this time and she grabbed a bow and a arrow.

She tried to hit the target but it missed. "Ugh! How do you do this?" She got mad and was about to break the bow. "Whoa! Okay!" I grabbed the bow away from her.

"Maybe you're not holding it right." I gave her the bow and showed her how to hold it. I told her how to shoot the arrow. I suddenly noticed that was right behind her holding her hand.

I was helping her shoot the arrow. I letted my hand go. "And let it go." The arrow was right in the middle of the target.

"Thanks, Freddork." She said to me.

"So I help you and you still insult me?" I asked her with a little grin on my face.

"Yeah." She said adding a nod.

I smiled. "I thought so." I looked down and rubbed the back of my head.

**Sam's POV**

I widen my eyes after he said 'I thought so'.

I was pretty glad that Fredbag didn't see me blush a little when he was helping me.

I turned around not looking at his face. "I'm gonna go and take a nap." I said and ran to my cabin as fast as I can.

I hope that geek doesn't realize I like him.

**Seddie! Seddie! Seddie! Love seddie!**

**Now REVIEW! **

***Jumping up in & down for Seddie* **


	12. iGet dragged in to a Plan

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Ugh! School is stressing me out already! And it only be about 2 weeks! Well this is short but I hope you will like it!**

**Alex's POV**

I was at the ocean listening to the waves.

I was wearing a green t-shirt, gray shorts and black and purple converse high tops.

For once I was wearing sneakers and not boots. I tied my black long hair into a side ponytail.

"Alex!" A voice yelled.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Karalin, Clare." I said.

My two best friends ran to me.

Karalin had her blonde hair tied into a braid and Clare's red hair was out.

"What is it?" I asked the two.

Karalin huffed a bit. "I saw Sam and Freddie together." She said to me.

"What?" I raise my left eyebrow. "Why would Freddie and Sam be _together_?"

Clare huffed like Karalin did. "I was there too and they looked like they were all flirty and stuff." Clare said.

"What?"

Clare flipped her red hair back. "Yeah totally flirting." She said.

I widen my eyes. "Okay I think you got your jeans on too tight." I said. "Sam and Freddie hate each other." I looked at her white skinny jeans and bright green t-shirt. "Yeah you're jeans are on tight."

Karalin looked at me and rolled her eyes. "I was there and they were very, very, _very_ close."

I looked at her up and down. She was wearing jean shorts and a red t-shirt.

"What?" I said again.

"Yeah." Karalin said to me.

"And stop saying that." Clare told me.

Sam and Freddie together? It would be like a giant bomb. Sam and Freddie together is impossible.

"Let's get them together." Clare said. "I'd love to finally make love happen!"

"I'm in!" Karalin said. "You too Alex."

My mouth dropped opened. "What!"

"Just go with it." Clare said. She grabbed my hand and then they dragged me.

_I guess I'm in. _

**Okay I'm thinking about make a story about Alex and how she could be the daughter of Poseidon. So I'll think about it and hopefully you'll like it why I write it. **

**:-) Review~**


	13. iExtra: The story of Alex Dawn

**Here is an extra story about the sarcastic, athletic, and Percy's little sister Alex! **

**Well I like to write a bios so why not! This is an extra so it does have anything to do with the story. **

**Read Peeps! **

**Alex's POV**

Before I even met Percy or the other half-bloods. Or even went to camp Half-blood, I was in the old times.

When I mean the old times I mean that I was back in the old times when Mount Olympus was in greece.

Yes I am old. I mean OLD!

I lived with my loving mother who took care of me through my tough life as a demigod.

My father, Poseidon, did come and visit me from time to time.

From my mother's story, I have heard that the three mighty gods (The Big Three) fought over my mother when she was young. She was beautiful and caring women. I should know that for sure! The three fought but my mother, Dione, fell in love with my father, Poseidon, and choosed him over the three. For some reason, the two gods understood and left her and then I came!

On my 12th birthday, I was happy and excited. But it was dangerous because on a demigod's 12th birthday their power grow and the monsters can find them easily now.

My father was worried and he couldn't do anything about it. I was a small little 12 year old girl that never learned anything about fighting.

They never had a camp for demigods back then.

My worried father knew that he could stop it. My mother was also worried and didn't know what to do.

My father thought of some way to keep me safe. So he froze me and my mother in a giant ice cube!

Great job dad!

I was frozen for years and time changed. I;ve heard that my brother, Percy, (you know the weird dude that I see almost everyday in the present) had fought in a war with the Titans! I can't believe I missed that!

After that war, Percy was out on the beach and saw us, still in the ice cube, floating on the water.

He heated the cube and we were free but still at our same age as we were before.

We were on the shore and was going to the Big House! We both saw Chiron and Mr.D again.

They both introduce me and my mother to Percy and told him that I was his sister.

He looked like he was about to hit his head on a wall but he kept it in.

He asked me why I didn't look like I was Poseidon's daughter and I tend to overeact when someone ask me that. My mother clear the air by tell Percy that she was the daughter of Hecate. Which I didn't even know about!

So that makes my Poseidon's daughter and Hecate's grandaughter! I'm 1/2 Poseidon, 1/4 human and 1/4 Hecate. Now I had to sit down with this one.

Everyone was so kind to me when I came and were very welcoming. Mostly Annabeth because I was Percy's sister and I was the person who was back in the old days so I answered all her lame questions about the buildings there.

I met al lot of friends there. Karalin was the 1st girl who I met. She was outside of the Big House and I banged her head with a door. Well she was fine. After a while.

One day, I was walking with Percy to practice arching. We passed the Aphrodite Cabin and then a giant make kit hit me. So out came Clare who threw that out.

So I met Drew when I was walking backwards and I bumped into him.

Well I really think life is hard for me. I have Poseidon's powers and the powers of Hecate. Scary!

Well there a summary of my life story. I think. I'm Alex Dawn (Percy made the name up for me) signing off!

Peace!

**There's the short summary about Alex's past life. **

** I kinda explains the fact that Alex's eyes are totally different. **

******Any questions or any characters you want me to write a bio about just REVIEW! **  



	14. iPlan and Tell

**hey hey! Getting super stress and stuff but I'll take a deep breath and forget about it.**

**Like water under the bridge!**

**Clare's POV**

I walked with my friends to Karalin's empty cabin.

"What are we going to do?" I sat on Karalin's bunk.

"I don't know." Karalin said placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't even want to be here." Alex said with her famous frowns.

"Come on Alex. Be cupid for once." I said pokeing her with my elbow.

She slapped my off. "I'm not saying that I don't want Freddie and Sam to be happy. I do. But what if it won't work on them. Come on! It's Sam and Freddie for god's sake." She said her arms crossed. "They don't believe in that love-crap."

My mouth dropped. "It's not crap!" I screamed.

"I'm not saying it was crap Clare. I said even trying is crap." She said hooking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear.

"But you said-" I started.

"It's not like you loosed your Prada bag, Clare." Karalin interupped.

I sighed letting that topic go. I turned to Karalin's calender. I say the date July 4th was circled with a red marker. July 4th? The July 4th fireworks.

"OMG! Thats it!" I screamed happily.

"What?" The two asked.

"I got!" I smiled a sly smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes. "What is it?" She said to me dully.

"The fireworks!" I sad my eyes widen with happiness.

Karalin looked a bit confused. "You mean the 4th of July firework?" Karalin asked.

"Yes!"

"Isn't that the dating thing that we do here?" Alex asked her arms still crossed.

"It is the dating thing. We can hook them up there." I explained to her. Her face looked like she just saw a snake eating a bunny rabbit.

"You really think that they even go there?" She asked me.

"Oh come on Betty Busskill." Karalin said smiling. She agreed with my plan.

I heard Alex sighed. "How to get them together?"

"Well let's start out withposting flyers out so people can know about this 4th of July fireworks thing." Karalin walked up to the door. She turned to us. "Coming?" She asked.

We rolled our eyes and followed her to the Big House to hang flyers.

**Karalin's POV**

I can't believe I'm hiding this from them. I can't do that. They're my best friends.

They're gonna kill me if I told them now. It's too early.

I was staring into space.

"Um...Karalin?" Clare asked me. I came back to reality.

"What?" I asked. Alex's gave me a pile of flyers.

"We're going to hand these out?" She said to me looking at me strangely.

I took them and smiled fakely. Hopefully not too fake.

I hate smiling when I don't really mean it. Alex can see right through it.

She knows that there's something wrong with me and then I'll have to tell them.

"Karalin is something wrong?" She asked me. I looked at me and smiled a little bit.

"Everything is fine." I lied.

Her face seems like she knew what was wrong with me. "Oh." She means more than that.

This is Alex we're talking about. She isn't a girl you think would just let things like this go. She is the girl who would stand up for what she believed in. That's my friend Alex for ya.

I looked like an idiot with the fake smile.

Alex can't make me say it if she ever wanted me to. Being the grandaughter of Hecate, you expect her to be putting a spell on you and make you say what is on your mind but Alex always sees differently than most witches would do.

I remember the time when I first met her. My head stung a bit when the door hit me but I healed.

I smiled a real smile and I saw Alex's face turn into her warm smile.

I walked with them and handed every camper a flyer about the fireworks.

I remember the time when I was new and I saw the fireworks and saw Annabeth and Percy making out by the lake.

Not a pretty site.

I gave one flyer to a person.

"What is this?" they asked.

How can not anyone know about this big event?

I looked at the person and notice it was someone new. "Carly?"

"Hey, so this 4th of July thing is-"

"It's a tradition. We do it ever year." I explained to her. "We also call it a dating thing." I said to her.

"Oh." Her voice sounded happy.

"Anyone you want to take there?" I asked her. Knowing Carly Shay's , the host of iCarly, crush would be super great!

"It's just someone." She said.

Damn! She's hiding it. "It's okay to tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets." I told her.

"Okay." She sighed. "I kinda have a crush on...Per-cy." She said slowly.

My face frozed into a frown.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Um..." I tried to say something but couldn't. "I have to go." I quickly walked away. "See you on the 4th." I shouted behind me as I walked away.

"See you." I heard behind me but wasn't able to turn around to see her.

I walked over to Alex and Clare.

"Hey." Clare said to me.

I quickly pulled Alex aside so I can talk to her.

"Alex there's something you should know." I whispered to her.

She smiled with a bit of weirdness showing. "What is it? If its anything about Sam and Freddie or about me not finding a date then you can forget about it." She said.

"No its about Carly." I said.

"What about Carly?" She asked her smile died down a bit.

"She kinda likes." I whisper the name into her ear.

I saw her mouth drop and her face looked shocked like she saw a ghoust.

She broke out of it and looked at me. "Are you sure she said that? Are you even sure that it's my Percy?" She asked me. She seems like she doesn't want to believe it.

"I'm pretty sure that's what she said." I told her.

Her face harden and she took a deep breath and walked away. Not telling me where she was going.

**Well you guess wheres she going & I'll write! **


	15. iMess the perfect couple

****

Okay here is the chapter!

Hopefully I did a good job on it! *cross fingers*

Alex's POV

Oh my god! Carly has a crush on Percy! The Percy I know! The Percy that has a girlfriend!

I walked into our cabin and saw that Percy was alone.

I walked in slowly and knock on our door.

Percy looked up from his suitcase. "Hey." He said.

"Hey. You know it's only July and camp ends at August." I said to him.

"I know but Annabeth said I should clean up a bit." He said.

"A bit?" I asked him. I been sleeping in the same cabin as him and I got to say he isn't the cleanest camper here.

He looked at me raising his eyebrow. I got him message.

"I'll shut up right now." I said. I scratch the back of my head and was ready to say it. "Percy there is something you should know about Carly." I started.

"What is it?" Percy asked me. He looked at me like it seemed important to listen.

"You know the fireworks on the 4th?" I started slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Percy, Carly likes you." I said loudly to make sure he was able to hear what I said.

"What?" I heard. I kept my eyes on Percy the whole time but I didn't see his lips move.

"Uh-oh." I turned around and saw Annabeth standing at the door.

"What did you say?" She asked me.

I bit my lower lip and tried to find out what to do.

"Carly has a cush on who?" She asked me again.

I stuffed my hand into my pockets and tried to keep quiet.

Annabeth walked away looking pissed.

Percy ran after her leaving me all alone.

I fell to my knees. I can't believe I just ruined Percy's and Annabeth's relationship.

I'm a horrible sister and friend.

I curled into a ball hugging my knees and I started crying.

Why? Why do I have to do this?

I wiped my tears and stood up and walked outside with a serious look on my face.

I have to bring those two together. I have to.

****

Clare's POV

I sat in my cabin with Karalin. I laid on my bunk reading a seventeen magazine.

"Do you think that Zac and Vannessa are still dating?" Karalin asked flipping through a magazine.

"I guess so." I said. I rolled around and I was now laying on my back.

I heard my door open. Karalin and I looked at the door and Alex came in slamming my cabin door.

"Hey slammy." I greeted. I saw her face that tells you that she is in a bad mood. "What's wrong?"

"Other than Spears." Karalin said still looking at her magazine.

"I think Percy and Annabeth are done." She sighed. Those words made me and Karalin drop whatever we had in our hands and turn to Alex to hear her story.

It felt like a bomb was set off when she said that.

Percy and Annabeth were best friends and they were finally together after so long.

"Spill now!" Karalin demanded.

Alex sat in the bunk that was across from me. "I confronted Percy when I heard that Carly liked him."

Karalin and I gasped.

"And Annabeth was there when I said it." She continued.

We gasped again.

"And now Annabeth seems super pissed off right now." She looked very down like it was all her fault.

I looked at her. Feeling like it was because of my need to be cupid and cause Alex's brother to break up with his girlfriend.

I patted her shoulder giving her the friendly pat. "It's not your fault Alex."

"Yeah right," Alex said. "It's my fault and we all know it."

"It's not and stop blaming yourself." Karalin shouted.

"Okay we need a plan to get them back together." Alex said back to her normal self.

"How?" I asked.

"What happened to cupid herself?" Alex showed a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes and we planned to get them together.

**Well what is their master plan to get Percy and Annabeth together and Sam and Freddie together?**

**IDK! **


	16. iTried

****

Okay here is the chapter!

Hopefully I did a good job on it! *cross fingers*

Annabeth's POV

Ugh! There is nothing good about that Carly Shay. That skirt wearing, girly girl Carly Shay. I walked up to her in the arena. "Hey." I said in a furious tone. "Hey." She said casually. Gods! "Look Carly no offense but you should really stay away for a while." I said to her trying to keep my calm voice. "I'm pretty sure I showered like twice this morning so I don't think that it's a problem." She sniffed her Penny T.I looked confused. "No no. It has nothing to do with your scent." I said still looking very confused."Oh then what's up?" She asked."Well. I know that you have a crush on Percy." I said."Oh well can you not tell anyone including Percy?" She asked me. "But- ""I know that Percy isn't a guy who will have a crush on me." "But-" "I mean his nice, sweet, and super cute!" "Yeah but-" "So promise me not to say a thing!" She walked away before I could even say a thing. My mouth was still open. I closed it and stormed out with my arms crossed. I heard a person say something but I didn't even bother to look.

Alex's POV

I just wanted to talk to Annabeth but she just ignored me like I was a piece of junk. Well I guess I'll wait until the fireworks will go wrong on that day. Nothing!

****

**Well I know short chapters give everyone a hell of a rash!**

**Just have writer's block. **

**Chapters coming though.**


	17. iFourth of July News

Percy's POV Well it's July the 4th and Annabeth was still giving me the silence treatment. I laid on my bink thinking about what to do with her. Alex came inside to grab her hoodie and then she started to talk about the mean girl, Jessica in her class which I didn't really even thought about listening to. I laid there on my bunk just nodding while she talked about everything that was wrong with her life.

Sam's POV Everyone canceled their stuff just to get ready for some fireworks. It seems stupid. I want to go hit something with my sword instead of watching Carly trying on outfits for the past 10 minutes!I looked out the window wondering what Freddie was doing.

Freddie's POV Thanks to the whole fireworks thing every class is cancel. Cancel! It sucks. Wow, I sound like Sam at that ! Why am I mentioning her name now at this moment. Cause you like her My mind I don't! Oh come on! People can see that you like her!What are you talking about?Alex can see it and so can her friends and the other you egg head!No they can't! And don't call me a egg head!Nah I'll keep calling you an egg !Loser! I'm out but you still like her! Peace!And the voice in my head was gone. Ugh! I feel so messed up right now! I need a walk.

Karalin's POV I walked to the hill where Thalia's tree was. I never asked anyone about the tree but I go there to think about things. As I walk up to the I looked out of the barrier that protects the camp. I look farther and saw something coming. My eyes widen and I ran to tell Alex.

Alex's POV I was at my cabin talking about the stupid things that happened to my life with Percy. Then our door just flew open. I saw the person that opened my door."Karalin? What's wrong? Other than your hair looks a total mess." I blonde hair was all other her face and I think she just ran all the way down a hill. "Th-a-lia's Treeee!" She huffed. "Huh?" "THALIA'S TREE!" She screamed. "Something's there coming to the camp!" Percy jumped out of his bunk and ran out. We both followed him heading for the hill.

Carly's POV I was picking out my outfit for this event. I searched my whole suitcase but found nothing.I heard my PearPhone ringing and I qiuckly grabbed it. I read the ! HELP! Thalia's tree! -Alex~ Wait! I'm not Annabeth. She needs help! I ran outside to find Annabeth and the others.

**Not much to it. WB sucks! Can't about anything. School? Doing fine in that but I think I might flunk my math and s.s test! :'( **


	18. iSee What's Up

**So I still have wb but working on it. School? Great...I think. **

**Well I still find school a little bit hard. Since it have been so long since I updated so here u go! **

Percy's POV Oh my gods! There's a bunch of monsters coming this way!"Oh my gods!" I muttered unde my breath."I know." Alex said to me. "What do we do?" Karalin asked us, frightened by the mob of monsters heading our way. "Idon'tknow. FIGHT?" Alex said."Did you text Annabeth?" I asked her."Yeah. She better hurry up though." Alex said. I never saw her like this. Impatient is the word right?"Where are they!" Karalin asked her.

Annabeth's POV Even though I really don't like Carly right now. Percy is in trouble. And so are the others. I ran ahead of the others and saw Percy, Karalin and Alex standing there staring at something.I turned to see what they were staring at. "Oh my gods!" "I know." Alex said. She turned to me and ran to me with her arms around me. I hugged her back not knowing what else to do. "You got my text?" She ? "No?" Alex let go and her arms crossed. "What?" "I got it." Carly said behind me."Crap wrong number." She muttered under her breath."Alex!" I screamed."Oh my god!" Carly said as she saw the huge mob."Yeah. Their pretty slow though." Karalin said. "And fat." Alex added. "Guys!" Percy screamed. "We have something better to do like fighting 3 giant minotaurs that are coming this way." "He's right." I agree with Percy for the first time in just stood behind just looking at Percy. Ugh! If I wasn't so busy, I would kill her. Alex looked at me with her serious face like she knew what I was thinking. She turned around and we were about to face them. The battle was about to start.

**Yea...Not my best one but I really wanted to update! **

**So I had a review from one person who was really sweet to give me a character which is SUPER NICE of that person cause since school started I have been thinking adding new characters in the story but could never think of any.**

**So I *heart* that idea! If anyone wants to do that too please follow these questions then REVIEW!**

**1. Name (no duh) **

**2. Age (not too old though) **

**3. Godly parent (Humans r fine with me if u made up a human that is related to the gods or demigods)**

**4. Appearances (well u need some appearance or you'll be a blank and dull person)**

**5. Weapon**

**6. Powers**

**7. Backrground**

**8. Crush (If it has one)**

**9. Extra (Like u know extra things to know about the person) **

**You can add other things to it too it doesn't bother me I luv to see what you all review cause I'll check it so brainstorm and REVIEW!**

**Bye~ **


	19. iCan Take a Good Fight

** There were some ppl who did answer to my request and so i thank u! And u know who u r! :)**

**So read! **

Chapter 19: Alex's pov

Well I find this really akward. Carly is here and doesn't know that Percy and Annabeth were dating, Annabeth is mad at her and deep down she wants to stab Carly in the back with her knife which kind makes me feel really bad. Percy is still completely clueless. Why am I related to him? Karalin and I are in the middle of it. I just wanna go to my cabin and rock back and forth.I faced the 3 minotaur that was facing our way. I can feel my hands getting sweaty and heart pounding like a nail. Karalin looked at me, raising her eyebrows that tells me the question 'what do we do?'.I felt very pressure that I feel like crying but I won't!I took a deep breath and try to sort everything in my head, hoping for the best.

Nico's pov I walked with Freddie to show him Thalia's Tree which came up in a conversation when I was talking about the camp's past. Then I mention about how Thalia got turned into a tree. Of course, Freddie is too stubborn to believe me so he told me to show him the tree. I'm related to this guy?I walked up the hill with Freddie behind me. He complained about how tall the hill was and I just find that really dumb. He is such a mama's boy. You don't see me talking about my mother. It not like I know any thing about her though. I notice something that caught my eyes. I saw Annabeth, Percy, Alex, Karalin and Carly there. Wait! Why is Carly there?I looked at what they were looking about and saw Hydra running towards the camp. I don't really think that Hydra are that slow. I bet I can kill them in a snap. I could just send them to the underworld where my dad was at. Why not join a good fight?

Clare's pov I walked passed the Hermes cabin and noticed that Sam was all alone sit outside of the cabin. I walked up to her. "Hi Sam." I said in a cheerful voice. Hopefully it didn't set her off and make her try to punch me in the face. "Sup." She said ecoing on the p"What are you doing? It a free day!" I said holding my hands up high. "Yeah but things are kinda heavy around here." Sam said. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her. "Nothing much..." I knew she was lying. I tried to hide the smirk on my face. Oh teen love! How I love it so. I looked up and remembered that Karalin ran by me screaming something. Something, something and was at Thalia's tree? Thalia's tree? What about it? I wonder.

**So heres a request from ME! So the characters have been great but I like to see you guys pick a real life person! If it was a movie then who will U pick?**

**Can't be the iCarly gang though, you know why. I'll pick the ones that I think will do a awesome job gets to posted on my profile and will have a special to the person. THX! **

**Characters: **

**Percy Jackson (Though there was a movie about the series, I want to see who will u choose.) Black hair, green eyes. **

**Annabeth Chase Blonde hair, grey eyes.**

**Alex Dawn: Black hair, brown eyes.**

**Clare: Red hair, (any character with red hair is fine)**

**Karalin: Blonde hair and blue eyes. **

**Drew Light: Brown hair, brown eyes? I'm not sure.**

**Nico DiAngelo: Black or brown hair and black eye? (Just brown would be great) **

**and other characters...**

**JUST 4 FUN u guys can get the actress or actor that you want for your character! :) **

**SO REVIEW! **

**~BYE-YUPINA **


	20. iConfused

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! So how's life? (I'm saying that a lot) So it's Black Friday and I'm spending time writing! Yay? Say yay. YAY! *Shakes head*  
Okay new chapter!

* * *

**

Percy POV:

Okay so a Hydra is coming, my girlfriend is mad at Carly thinking I like her back and it is driving me INSANE!

Focus Percy. Okay how did I beat the Hydra when I was 12. Right I had Medusa's head with me. Well that just ruinned it. We're dead! How do I safe the camp? Ugh! This is just great! I have to think fast.

Sam POV:

So yeah. I'm sitting with Clare talking about girly stuff and 'guy problems'.

_Ugh! Stupid Freddork! whoa! Wait a minute! Why am I thinking about him?_

**_Cause you like him! _**

_WHOA! who said that? _

**_Me! Your heart! You know deep down you love him! _**

_Okay maybe I do but he likes Annabeth. _

**_Well maybe he likes her because you kinda look like her. _**

_Huh?_

**_Um! Have you seen her? The blonde hair and bright eyes. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? _**

_Wait so he likes me? _

**_DUH! Can't you tell? Oh wait, you can't cause your too blind to see it! _**

_WHY YOU LITTLE-_

**_I speak true words. _**

_Can you just shut up? _

_**I bet Clare, Karalin and others see it too.**_

_OH MY GOD! SHUT IT! _

_**Whatever. I'm out! **_

The voice stop and it was finally quiet. Does Freddie really like me?

Karalin POV:

Oh my gods! For the love of Zeus! What should I do? Tell others too or just run away. Wait then that'll make me feel stupid. Wait! Clare can tell Chiron about this and he can help. I dug deep into my jeans and felt my PearPhone and texted Clare without the others watching. I hope she gets him. Quick!

Clare POV:

I felt my vibrating in my pocket and I took it out and saw that I have a text message. It was from Karalin. I haven't seen her or Alex. I opened it and saw the words.

Help! At Thalia's tree! HELP!

Thalia's tree? Oh gods trouble. I have to help! "Sam! We have to go to Thalia's tree!"

"Thalia's what?"

"It's a tree! Let's go!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to Thalia's tree. I'm suprised that she didn't try to hurt me for pulling on her arm. Oh well I guess she's thinking of things deep. Maybe about Freddie. Oh! CLARE! FOCUS! I was heading for Thalia's tree.

Percy POV:

I just thought of something crazy but why not try it. "Alex?" I said. I looked at her. She looked at me with a dull expression. "What?" She asked.

"I came up with something but it's kind of crazy."

"Our lifes are crazy! Hit me!"

"Okay. You're the grandaughter of Hecate, right?" I said. I made it sound like a question.

"Yeah?"

"And you can do all that magic right?"

"Kinda."

"Well why don't you use it to...get the Hydra." Her eyes were wide with shock. Oh great.

* * *

**Yeah nothing much. It's been a long time since I updated. So yeah Alex is about to use her powers blah blah blah. **

**Have anyone read the 'Red Pyramid' by Rick? I have and it's...okay. I mean it seemed like it was good at the beginning but then it kinda sounded like it was dull in the middle. I'm almost finished. Finally! I really want to read the new series 'Heroes of Olympus' and the new book 'The Lost Hero'. Ugh! I ordered it but it didn't come. So yeah I'm really PISSED! OKay so hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving! **

**BYE! **


	21. iMore the UNmerrier

**Hello! Just updating to let you know that I'm still alive! :) So it's been long since i updated. i was busy with school and keeping up with things so i wasn't able to write a new chapter. But now that i'm on my winter break that'll give me a lot of time to update on stories and stop you guys from killing yourselves. **

**So i'm in the big Christmas-ie mood right now because my friends were really sweet! They gave me gifts which i love! Also one of my friends was sweet enough to run to a gift shop and buy me something. Then throw it at me... Yeah but the gift is awesome! I should use it as my avatar photo. I'll probably do that soon. **

**Long intro now read! **

* * *

Alex's POV:

Is he mad? Insane? No way am I using magic!

What is going on in that old mind of his?

Say something Alex!

"What?" I said. My voice was small with fear.

I'm Hecate's grandaughter which is only 1/4. I barely used magic in my life and I don't think I'm that strong to stop a scaly, fire breathing Hydra!

"Well, what else are we suppose to do?" Percy asked.

I can't believe that the rest of them aren't backing me up.

"Percy." Carly said.

Thank you!

"Do you really think that Alex can do this?" Carly asked.

I can see at the corner of my eye that Annabeth was really upset.

I heard loud huffing and footsteps coming. I looked around. It wasn't the Hydra that was coming.

I looked around once more. It was Sam and Clare.

My eyes widen. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked almost screaming.

"We *Huff* found out *Huff* about *huff* the Hydra." Clare said.

My eyes went from them to Karalin. She was the only one who was able to text in her pocket.

"I panicked!" Karalin defended herself.

I wasn't going to blame her.

"Great. More people." Annabeth said, sacrcasticlly.

"Annabeth." Percy said.

"Don't talk to me!" She said.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

They stopped talking and looked at me.

"We are in a situation and you guys are just thinking about your personal life!" I screamed.

They both looked down. "Thank you."

"Wait. I'm confused." Carly said.

"Well thats a first." Annabeth said once with her sarcastic tone.

I pointed at her with my eyes that sends her a message.

"Anyway, I'm not gonna use magic at all!" I refuse to do something that I don't know how to do.

"Wait. That was an option?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam." Nico said, rolling his eyes.

I walked away from them and I closed my eyes.I could feel myself wanting to choke one of them!

I could hear them talking.

"Sam-" Freddie said.

"Oh my god!" I heard Carly scream.

I turned around. I saw Sam on the ground. Beside her was burnt grass. I was afraid to look up. I sucked up my fear and saw a scaly Hydra in front of me! Oh god!

* * *

**So they get to fight the Hydra. will Alex use her magic for the first time? Is Sam going to be okay? What will happen to Freddie and Sam's relationship? What will Carly do when she finds out that Percy is TAKE-N? So many questions in you mind. So many answers in mine! :)**

* * *

Also I want to answer your question. Why do it seem like Annabeth is OOC? Isn't she suppose to be mad if Percy like Carly?

Answer: I wanted to say that sometimes it's different when your dating someone. When you date someone you don't want someone to like the person you're dating! I know because of my classmate's boyfriend has a girl in his class who like him and she freaked out and i think she tear the paper that the girl's poem about her boyfriend. So I got that from my school!

And also if you're wondering or thinking..'hey since you said that maybe you're in a relationship right now.'. STOP! No I'm not it a relationship. I'm single and i want to stay that way. I mean i want BF as much as the next girl but i'm not that desperate! And if your like 'Oh so you're just a nerd who likes to type all day and stare at boys' NO! *laughs a bit* I do have crushes on boys but i can only think of one boy who i had a crush on. Mostly I have boys crushing on me. Mostly are rather little boys (like WAY younger than me), my classmate, or an 8th grader.

Most are rumored to be saying that someone have a crush on me.

But most are true.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Is there at lot of seddie fans out there? **

**Are you guys a twi-heart? **

**If your a seddie fan, i want to tell you to go to this person's profile and read their stories. **

**..x **

**and this other person isnt done with her stories yet but just check it out for her and me...**

**crazywriterlostintime **

**Support her! She needs it!**

* * *

So long ending.

I think that theres gonna be more chapters coming. So stay tune!

And...

MERRY CHRISTMAS! and a happy new year!

No seriously have a merry Christmas!

I hear my sister singing Christmas carols!

Happy Holidays! I just realized that not everyone celebrate Christmas. So hopefully i'll get to write another chapter :)

-Yupina123

P.S. i'm sorry that its not a lot like you guys expect... :'(


	22. iBlack Out

**Hello! I think i kinda lied when i said that i was updating more faster on the last chapter but now its 2011 and i haven't updated at all. **

**Hey I never heard from you quys since LAST YEAR! :) jk. I feel like I'm lacking so I want to say that I'm really sorry for that. I'm having a very hard year. 2010-2011 Now don't tell me to suck it up! You don't see me walking up to you while you're going through a hard time and then tell you to 'Suck it you'. Yeah. Now you're quiet. :) **

**Heres the short message- If I'm lacking then message me and tell me! **

**Sam: So explain this to me. **

**Me: For the hundredth time, this is just a funny disclaimer that I'm doing with all of you. *Waves 'hi' to the others beside***

**Freddie: Sam you just say that she doesn't own anything that is rather iCarly or PJO. **

**Sam: Shut it Freddork. *Grabs the BIG GREEN BALL and throws it towards Freddie.**

**Freddie: *Runs away* Help me! **

**Me: *Watches* Alex will do just do it and then get it over with for me, please. *Runs after the two* Sam! Big Green Balls are not for hitting! They're for the enjoyment of big children! **

**Alex: Yupina123 does not own PJO or iCarly. Also no balls were hurt in the making of this disclaimer. **

**Karalin: LIAR!**

* * *

Freddie's POV:

"Oh my god!" Carly said and ran over to her. I felt the need to walk over to her also but I stayed. Frozen in the spot I stood. Karalin and Clare helped Carly get Sam to a safe place while the rest of us were staring at the thing that is called a Hydra. I've heard that when you cut of one of the Hydra's head then two will grow out.

Damn! How are we going to fix this? Is Sam going to be ok?

I looked at Alex and Percy who were in a fight about Alex using her powers that she doesn't even know that she might have. If she doesn't want to use it then ask someone else. Maybe Hecate herself. No offense.

I have to finish this and run to Sam and help her.

Yes I think that I like her! I said it! Now go away you stupid voice in my head!

I ran to them. "Not that I don't like the fact that you guys are screaming at each other. But we have a GIANT HYDRA IN FRONT OF US!" I screamed. Alex looked hurt.

"You don't have to yell it." She said as she pouted. That pout reminded me of Sam.

I heard a voice behind me that said. "Are we going to do this or not?" It sounded mad and yet it seems sad. It was Annabeth. Who else would that girlish voice be. Not Alex since she is stand in front of me.

"No!" Alex screamed.

"Yes!" Percy screamed.

"No!" Alex screamed at Percy.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Shut up!" A loud boy voice said. I quickly turned to Nico who's face was red from anger.

"Just shut up and do it Alex!" Nico said.

Alex was shocked with Nico's anger but then a blank face showed up. "Fine." She said. "I'll be by the tree and think of some way to get us out of this situation." She looked at Percy giving him a deadly glare.

How did I get into this situation?

Alex's POV.

How to get the Hydra out of camp and not hurt myself? I DON'T KNOW!

I'm like at a low level here! I wish one of my aunts uncles were here! Chill Alex! Take deep breathes, Dawn. Breathe in and out. Wait what was I taking about? Oh yeah! Blaze Harnex! I wish you were here! I can't think! I hate pure pressure! Breathe! Okay think now. How to get the stupid Hydra out of here?

Ah! That transportation spell that I learned during my night in the Hecate cabin.

A place that would be the perfect place for the Hydra. I thought of one and then I felt as if the world stop for a moment for me to cast a spell. I felt a gust of wind. I opened one of my eyes and saw nothing really at the sky. It was sunset. The sky was a shade of red and orange. Was the Hydra gone? I looked around and saw nothing. Yes!

I felt happy but wasn't gonna show it and jump around like a complete fool.

I suddenly felt a bang in my head. Like something just hit me. I felt the world was spinning in circles and my vision became blurry. I then felt my body loosing all its control and fell on the dirty ground. I felt the grass poking my lightly tanned skin.

"Alex!" I heard. I saw a couple people's feet coming toward me but then it was all black.

Annabeth's pov.

Oh my gods. Alex.

Percy picked up Alex in a bridal's style and I ran up to get help from the infirmary.

I saw that Carly was there also. I felt a little bit jealousy awakening inside me.

Carly was different from me. She's a brunette, sweet and a total girly girl. Percy won't fall for those girl right? Better not.

* * *

WAIT AND SEE IF YOU'RE BELOW THIS CAPS LOCK SENTENCE.

**SONofAPOLLOxx0909 -**Yes, I mean the Hecate blood in her.

Really? I don't really think so. If you read at the end where Annabeth's POV, Annabeth is worried if Percy might fall for her because Carly is a girly priss. (I just made up that word)  
Also I didn't want to write with the whole camp with them cause I just don't wanna. (Sorry) And I want to give Percy credit for all of his thinking. ;) P.S Can you think of a plan on last minute? That's right! I don't think sO. :)

JowieGirl-Just to get her out of the way. Cause I don't know what to do with Sam at all. (I'm sorry but I _slightly_ promise that she will be in the next.)

Shadowhuntress on Fire-Thank you! And yes I'm still doing that. I'm waiting for more to come. Also I used your character so i'm happy about that.

Victoria- Thank you so very much for understanding because if I was dating someone and a girl liked him. I'm probably want to stab her a million time in the spine! Also you know how you like someone and another person like them as well and you want to get that person away from the person you like so then you will have a much better chance in getting him/her.

wildfire-THANK U! No seriously thanks for putting up two characters for me. And this time it's a romance! :D (Do I sound sarcastic?) But like seriously thanks. I'll probably put up a new story later after this one.  
ALSO, question! Grace is killed? EXPLAIN!

**Me: Well Sam is on the floor napping so let's make this quick. ANNABETH! **

**Annabeth: R&R **

**Me: Thank you.**

**Annabeth: you're welcome. **

**Me: I'm hungry. Let's ditch. *Walks out* **

(Y), luv, Yupina123


	23. iFirework

**I HAD A LOT OF REVIEWS AND THIS IS MY MOST REVIEWED STORY AND I'M SO SAD TO END IT. **

* * *

Sam's POV

I woke up with a headace but I felt fine. I looked to my left and Alex was awake as well.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine." I said.

I saw Carly and she was staring at Percy as he was talking to Alex.

"Carly, if you want to go out with him, then just go and ask him to the Firework thingy." I said.

"You really think so?" Carly asked.

"Yeah Carly. Just go and ask him out." I pointed at Percy.

"Thanks Sam." Carly walked towards Percy and dragged him to somewhere private to talk.

I continued to watch the two but then...

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I heard Alex call out. I turned around and saw Annabeth storming out.

"Percy! Go get Annabeth!" Alex demanded. Percy ran off, following Percy. "Sorry Carly."

He left, before Carly could say anything.

"Wait!" Carly stopped talking.

"Hope Annabeth's okay." Karalin said.

"Okay what's going on?" Carly asked, demanding to get an answer.

Karalin, Clare, and Alex looked at each other. Alex sighed and whispered into Nico's ear. Nico's eyes widen like she just said something suprising.

"Carly, we know about your crush on my brother." Alex said. Carly blushed.

"Half-brother." Clare corrected.

"Whatever. I still live with him." Alex said with a dull tone.

"Look Carly, Annabeth and Percy have...history. They've known each other since they were 12 years old and they're...best friends." Nico says.

"They're dating." Karalin said. Carly looked shocked.

"Karalin, you have no feelings when breaking news to people." Clare said.

"Annabeth and Percy are the world to each other." Alex stated. "They spend half their time with each other. Spend my time in the cabin together."

"Ugh! Stop!" Nico plugged his ears.

"Come on! You're born one month older than me. Suck it up!" Alex yells.

"I hear Alex's mad tone." A boy said. He looked 13-14 years old with shaggy brown hair.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Drew, this is Sam. Sam, Drew." Karalin introduce.

"Hi. Alex, they said that you can go and enjoy the fireworks." Drew said.

"Great!" Alex smiled.

"Hey, Drew. Speaking of Fireworks, would you like to go with me?" Clare asked Drew.

"Sure. What about you guys? Wanna come?" Drew asked.

"Sure." Nico said.

"Fine by me. As long as I'm out of bed." Alex said as she got up.

They were close to the door. But before walking out, Alex turned around.

"Carly. I'm not mad." Alex said.

"Why should we care?" I asked.

"You should. When you're new here, you'll have to be careful." Karalin said.

"See you at the fireworks." They lefted.

Carly walked towards the door. "Carly?"

"I need air. I'm fine." She left me alone.

"Hey Sam, you're okay to leave now." Freddie said. He came back from the Apollo kid "Where they go?" Freddie asked, seeing no one with me.

"They left to see the fireworks and Carly is taking a breather. She found out that Percy and Annabeth were dating."

"Wow."

"Aren't you sad?"

"Why should I be sad?"

"Cause you like Annabeth."

Freddie was silent. I knew it. He still like her.

"Let's go to the Fireworks." Freddie said and walked me out.

We walked to where the rest of the people were and sat together. Alone.

Fireworks were beautiful. Each and every color but brown which pissed me off.

"Sam. This reminds me of something." Freddie said.

"What?"

"Nothing it's stupid."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it." I demanded.

"Our first kiss."

I hesitated to speak. "Really?" I said, akwardly.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

A short mintues of slience occured in our akward conversation.

"Sam, I don't like Annabeth. Well not like...that." Freddie cutted the akwardness of silence.

I raise an eyebrow, giving him the messaage go on.

"Sam. I like you. A lot. I didn't want to tell you because I know you'll try to kill me when I do." Freddie realized that he sid it. "Don't kill me!"

I did what I thought I'd never do in a very long time. I kissed him. A gentle peck on the lips just to get him to shut up.

"I like you too."

I can't believe I just admited that.

While I was thinking about my next move, Freddie decided to attack my lips. He kissed me hardly not wanting to let go of my. I ran my hands through his hair as he ran his hands through my long blonde hair pushing me towards him. I didn't want it to end.

"AWWWW" I heard a couple of voices say.

We stopped and turned to where the voices were. It was Alex, Clare, Karalin, Nico and Drew with couple of guys. They were sitting near us, watching us make out.

They were staring and screaming 'yes'.

"I told you!" Clare screamed at Alex.

"Yeah yeah. Whateves." Alex said.

We looked at each other. I stared into his warm brown eyes as he stared into mine. We then continued kissing ignoring the kids.

* * *

Alex's POV

"Annabeth." I chased after her. "Annabeth!"

I caught up with her and stood right in front of her.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I asked.

"Percy and I broke up."

I was shocked. "What!"

"It's okay."

"Okay? No it's not!" I screamed. "It's all my fault!"

"No Alex. It's not. I wanted to split. I need time to think about how its going to go. Then maybe, maybe I'll get back together with him." She explained and walked into her cabin.

I was silent until I heard a familiar voice. "So she dumped him?"

I turned around. "No they broke up, Nico."

"Same thing."

"It's really bad Nico!" I screamed. "What if they'll never get back together and then it's gonna be my fault." I stopped. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"I get them back together!" I smiled. "And..."

"And?"

"You're gonna help me!"

"WHAT!"

"No way am I going to do that!"

"Please." I begged.

"Fine." Nico said without looking at me in the eyes.

I didn't know until I left. I kissed him on the cheek and then left.

That was weird...

Annabeth and Percy needs to get back together and I'm going make it happen.

* * *

EVIL ALEX! LOL! I LOVE HER. HOPE YOU DO TO.

I attempted to end it here but then i realized that it will take me a lot of effort to get the new story up and chapter so I'm going to continue with this one. Seddie happened and I'll continue to do that. Percbeth ended but not until i say so. So fans I'M ON IT!

People who are sad for Carly since she has no one, don't be cause someone special is coming. SPOILER ALERT!

P.S I did my characters romances. Would anyone like to make up names or suggest who should be with who? THANK YOU.

ANSWERING TO REVIEWERS!

66ShatteredButterflys-Really? O.o When i read your first review saying that Alex and Nico should go out or be together, I was like open mouthed and shocked and was like "really?" So since you said that, I hope you read the mini Alex/Nico part. Thanks.

Wildfire: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Also, I'm going to include your characters later so stay tune! :)

Shadowhuntress on Fire- You're welcome! Stay tune for more. Your character is coming up later. :) Also THANK YOU THANK YOU! I always try!

jahfreenalam -THANK YOU! :)

Rima123-MORE IS COMING UP! ALSO I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! I'm always trying to extend the chapters but I'm really busy sometimes. I think that this is the longest chapter I ever written.

P.S: Be nice to suggest pairings and couple name.

P.S.S: Check out my updated profile! :)

P.S.S.S: I'M GOING TO FACEBOOK NOW!

**Peace. Love. Yupina123! **


	24. iNewbies

**Hello. I'm back and with a different name. BrokenSmileyFace Yea...  
Anyway, I've been having a lot of people reviewing and asking me to write and I felt really guilty for not writing and I am very sorry. I've been spending my summer all over the place. Like going to China to visit for like 2 weeks and I didn't write. Like going on the computer and reading but never writing. And also like spending my summer reading my summer reading (which I finished in like August 14th) So to all the people who was hoping for a chapter, here is a chapter and it is dedicated to YOU! **

* * *

**-time skip- (_JULY 24)_**

**_Alex's Point Of View: _**

I walked to Nico's and Freddie's cabin. I didn't even bothered knocking, I just walked in the cabin not worrying about what might be on the other side of the door. I've seen San and Freddie make out, Nico playing his little toys (wait! oops. "action figures"), Freddie on probably yelling at his mom for texting him like 10 times a day. Or more.

I walked in and saw that it was just Nico. On his bunk bed, laying there like there was nothing better to do.

I dropped my stuff on the ground to get his attention and succeeded. He looked at who was at the door and sat up once he saw me. "Hey."

"_hey_" I said, half sarcasm and half mocking.

"What do you want this time?" He asked, lying on his head board.

"Easy. Annabeth and Percy to-get-her!" I said.

"Alex, its been weeks since they broke up. Can you just let it go?"

"NO!" I nearly screamed. I calmed myself down and then sat on the edge of his bed. "Nico. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't know. I've never been 'in love'" He quoted with his fingers when he said 'in love'.

"Well I do and I think that Percy and Annabeth have that kind of love. The love that is where two people are each other's first and last EVERYTHING!" I stated. "It only happens once. And plus, without Annabeth, I can't plan Percy's wedding!" I could feel his eyes staring at me when I said the 'wedding' that I planned to plan for Annabeth and Percy.

"Seriously? You even planned a wedding for the two?" Nico asked and it didn't sound very nice at all.

"Well. Excuse me for being the one who thinks ahead!" I said obviously hurt by his words.

"Sorry. Its just. Maybe they weren't 'the ones'"

I gasped. "THEY HAVE TO BE! I PICKED OUT THE FLOWERS AND EVERYTHING!"

"You need to stop hanging around the Aphrodite kids. They romanced you up." Nico said. Luckily, it didn't sound like an insult. It seemed more like a suggestion.

"I guess so." I sighed. "Do you think that they need to be set up to get back together or they can get along just fine on their own?"

"By the way the situation looks right now, I think they should be set up." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "BUT, can't you just give it some time for their little not-so-good relationship dies and their back to being the good old friends they are?"

I looked at him with a blanks stare. "Um...because it boring and it have no benefit to my planned out wedding."

He groaned. "Why don't you talk about this to Percy?"

"Because he's a dumb boy who can't seem to give up and just apologize to Annabeth and ask her to take him back!"

I swear I can see Nico roll his dark eyes. He sighed. "Can we just talk about this in the morning...or next month?" He asked slyness dripping from his sentence.

"Fine. In the morning. But you promise!"

"Yeah yeah promise." he got up and pulled me up and grabbed my stuff and pushed me out the door. "BYE!"

He slammed the wooden door in front of my face, leaving me outside. "jerk." I muttered and then walked out to go to my own cabin and think about tomorrow.

* * *

**~next day~ **

I walked into the head cabin to see Percy and Nico. I looked up to see Chiron in his...um...centar form. I'm still not use to seeing him like that.

I walked over to Percy and Nico. "Whatsup?" I asked causally.

"Nothin'." They both said simultaneously.

I nodded, understanding their answer is a 'stop talking, its early in the morning on a Sunday' answer. I bit the bottom lip. I looked around nervously.

_Don't say it. Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. _"What are we doing here!" I asked loudly causing Percy, who was sitting next to me, jump up._ You are WEAK! _

"Calm down, Alex. Its nothing to worry about. Its just a small meeting." Chiron explained.

"Well then where's Annabeth?" I asked without thinking. I smacked my mouth with my hand. I turned to Percy, who wasn't saying anything but I knew he wanted to say something. And its probably gonna be mean and loud. I then see Nico looking at me with a 'You are weak' look. I send him one of my death glares, then went back to Chiron. "Continue explaining. Please."

"Anyway, we have found two half-bloods and they are coming here to camp and we would like to be so kind to help them find their way around the campus and make them feel comfortable there in Camp Half-Blood." Chiron explains.

"Yeah. A camp filled with half gods with sword fighting and and mythical creatures. Yup, very homey." I said without think once again.

Nico and Percy shot me a look. "Sorry." I said quickly and motioned Chiron to continue on explaining.

"Apology accepted." He said. "Nothing very unusual. I just think that you children should get to know them and let these children know that in this camp, they are safe and accepted."

"There's nothing so serious. I get it now. So can I leave?" Nico asked.

Chiron sighed. "You may." Nico walked to the door, stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

It was silent. Too silent.

I fiddled with my fingers, nervously. I then looked up and they two. "I'm gonna go. If I see these kids then I'll let you know. Bye!" I quickly walked to the door and headed outside.

Since I was basically rushing I didn't notice that there were two girls were walking towards the head cabin. So I think you've probably guessed it. I ran into them.

I then probably fell on my butt and so did they. Crap.

"Hey! Did you ever tried watching where you're going!" The girl with long brown hair with the bold red streaks shouted at me, while lifting herself up from the floor. I gaped.

"Have you ever consider that they fact that I was in a hurry!" I shouted back at the angry girl.

"Well look here missy." She stepped towards me and her friend quickly stood up and placed her hands between us. "Kima. Calm yourself." Her voice was gentle and calm. Unlike her friend here. She turned to me. " I am so sorry for her behavior. She's quick tempered."

Kima groaned. "Zoe. Why are your apologizing **that **thing." She pointed at me. I gaped at her once again.

"Well it should be you who should be saying 'sorry'." I said snarky like.

I then hear the door open and there comes out Percy. "What's going on here?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to explain what had happened. But Kima's voice was faster. "Well you see this girl just bumped into me and my friend. And she should really be apologizing." She said.

I turned to her and said. "Well, I was about to until your little tempered mind took over your big mouth." I said back.

Kima looked angry than her already was and screamed. "You know what!" She tried to jump on me but was stopped Zoe. I had no problem with fight the angry girl. I was about to jump her as well but then I was grabbed by my older half brother. I was still mad and was trying to fight his grasp and trying to grab that girl. She was doing the same.

But then there goes Chiron to the rescue and stopped our little argument. And in we four go in the cabin and was going to discuss our matters more privately.

* * *

Kima and I were sitting in our chairs arguing across the room.

"Oh please. Like you were gonna apologize!"

"Well I was gonna!"

Dionysus was sitting down drink his grape wine, watching us and was apparently enjoying the argument.

"Why are we even having this argument?" I asked.

I heard Dionysus chuckled a bit.

"He's laughing at us. Why is he laughing?" I screamed.

"Oh it is so nice to finally see a fight and not a physical one." He snickered.

"Well it was about to get physical outside." Kima quipped.

"You want it to be physical here! Cause it CAN!" I screamed. Percy looked like he was about to pull me back if I even make a sudden movement so I just sat there. Not wanting to repeat what happened outside despite what I said.

"Oh Alice. You are even more quick tempered than this young lady here."

"Its Alex." I quipped.

"Moving on from this argument. Alex, let it go and you too, Kima." Chiron stepped in. "Now Percy, Alex. Please go and show these girls where they will be spending their days in this camp." Chiron instructed.

We all agree to let it go and left the cabin.

While we were walking into the cabin grounds. Zoe spoke first to break the akward silence. "Why don't we all just start all over?" She suggested. She walked to me and held out her hand. "Zoe. Daughter of Eros." I shook her hand. I heard Kima sigh and walked up to be and held out her hand to me. "Kima. Daughter of Ares."  
I hesitated but then shook her hand, hoping it will make peace. "Alex. Daughter of Poseidon."

Their looks were in shocked after that. I smiled and let go of her hand and continued to walk to the cabin grounds. Playing 'Do It Like A Dude' in my head as I walked, I stopped and turn my head to face them. "You coming?"

* * *

** A/N: Yup and that all for this chapter. As you can tell I added two new characters and I just wanted to say that they are not created by me.****All the credits for the two girls, Zoe and Kima, belong to Narutebayo.  
**

**Here are some info about the girls.**

_Name:Zoe Velldo_  
_Age:12_  
_Godly Parent:Eros_  
_Appearance:Silver hair cut in a bob,tan skin,blue eyes,slim,always has nails painted pink._  
_Weapon:Celestial bronze hunting knife._  
_Powers:Same as Kima but only on men._  
_Backround: Mother Died when she was 9,lived with grandmother, life otherwise pretty uneventful,The satyr billy sensed her and her grandmother told him who the father was,Brought to camp the day before the chapter she is put in._  
_Crush:you would think so but no._  
_Extra:Alredy Very,very,V-E-R-Y efficiant with that knife._

**_Name: Kima_  
_Age: 12_  
_Godly Parent: Ares (I changed it) _  
_Apperance:Long dark Brown hair with red streaks,Olive skin,Pale green eyes,and a small scar on her left eye-lid (cause by a attack from a snake woman at the age of 10 and had it ever since) _  
_Weapon:Ftero(Feather) a sowrd conceald as a caligraphy pen_  
_Powers:Can make people belive anything she says is true_  
_Backround:Born in manhattan,Fell in ram cage at zoo at age 3,attacked by Snake-woman at 10, saved by and brought to camp by the satyr billy with her best friend, Zoe. _  
_Extra:Easily angered. VERY easily angered!_  
_Gender:Female._**

**There is the a bit of a fight bitchy scene. **

**Some peace been made. **

**A bit of Nico and Alex. **

**Some Percy and Chiron and Dionysus time. **

**And a whole lot of attitude. **

**Also I didnt want to extend the beginning so I didnt do this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS or ICARLY or 'Do It Like A Dude' because  
a) I'm a 13 year old girl in Philadelphia.  
b) I'm not Rick Riordan  
c) Nor am I, Dan Schneider  
d) Or Jesse J  
**

**I would like to say sorry for the huge delay. I've been having a long writers block and I so happened to sneak my sister's laptop in my room and go to continue writing the chapter that I had prepared to write like in July. **

**So yeah. I'm gonna go back to school on September 6th and going back to my Chinese school on September 4th so yeah...pretty busy week. **

**But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all liked it. (insert my smiley face) **


End file.
